


Сломанные шестеренки

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Механизмы защиты [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Robots, Self-Harm, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Таймлайн после ЗС. Баки считает, что он робот. Стив считает, что придурок.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Механизмы защиты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129469
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сломанные шестеренки

**Author's Note:**

> ООС персонажей. Все постоянно плачут. Немного стеклянно. Психические расстройства. Селфхарм.

Когда они были детьми, они читали все эти истории. Про злобных инопланетян, восставшие мумии, про роботов-захватчиков. Это казалось таким увлекательным.

Потому что было таким нереальным.

При желании Стив мог бы раздобыть эти книжки. У него отличная память, особенно на картинки, и он может в деталях описать каждую дерьмовую обложку такого чтива. Что-то, возможно, Тони найдет на аукционах, где продают всякое старье. Что-то, может, есть и в книжных лавках – то есть в магазинах. Книжные магазины теперь просто огромные, как футбольное поле, и занимают несколько этажей. Ничего похожего на те пыльные закутки, где Стив и Баки часами листали комиксы, прячась от продавца. 

Он мог бы разыскать эти книжки и погрузиться в сладкую ностальгию, только зачем? Вся его жизнь теперь как одна из этих историй. Все такое странное и невероятное, что Стив перестал удивляться. 

Инопланетяне, полубоги, роботы. Призраки.

Один такой призрак вытаскивает его из Потомака. Кругом пылают обломки, Стив выкашливает воду из легких, Баки стоит на коленях с растерянным взглядом. Его волосы облепили лицо, железная рука сверкает на солнце. 

– Критичная неисправность, – сообщает Баки, прежде чем потерять сознание. Стив тащит его на руках до самой Башни Старка. Это на всех первых полосах.

  


* * *

  


На всех допросах Баки повторяет одно и то же.

Стиву не нравится вся эта идея с допросами. С другой стороны, Зимний Солдат убил слишком много народу, чтобы теперь им можно было выйти из Башни, держась за руки и вприпрыжку, как детишкам на лужайке. Так что Стив идет на разумный компромисс: Баки рассказывает Хилл и Коулсону все, что может быть полезным, а потом они просто живут в Башне Старка и стараются не отсвечивать. 

И Баки, ну. Он действительно знает много чего полезного. Расположение многих баз Гидры, разработки экспериментального оружия, имена своих целей. 

– Но на самом деле я никого из них не убивал сам, – добавляет Баки. – Я был на дистанционном управлении.

– Хочешь сказать, тобой управлял кто-то из Гидры? У них был пульт или вроде того? – спрашивает Коулсон очень вежливо. Он из тех, кто подписывал петицию, чтобы поставили памятник сержанту Барнсу. 

– Наверное, пульт. Или целая консоль. У меня сложное управление, – с гордостью сообщает Баки. – Сейчас я на автопилоте.

– Мы можем это как-то проверить? – уточняет Хилл из-за непроницаемого стекла. – Тони?

– Он явно не в себе. Да, его железная рука просто красотка, но к ней определенно прикручен парень из плоти и крови.

Стив слышит это, потому что у него суперслух. Баки, очевидно, тоже слышит. Он поднимает голову и смотрит в зеркало, которое на самом деле не зеркало.

– Я не парень, – говорит он ровно. – Я актив. Меня разработали и создали в Гидре для выполнения сложных заданий. 

– Ну, что-то здесь не сходится, – возражает Стив. Он настоял, чтобы находиться в комнате все время допроса. – Гидры еще в помине не было, когда мы с тобой бегали голожопые по улицам Бруклина.

– Можно мне увидеть запись? – произносит Наташа за зеркалом. – Вы были настолько бедными, что у вас не было штанов?

– Гидра была всегда, – говорит Баки. Он не моргает. Ни разу еще не моргнул, сколько Стив на него ни таращился. – Я был сделан в лаборатории Гидры командой ученых.

– И чего ради им делать такого упрямого ублюдка, с лицом, как у моего лучшего друга? – сквозь зубы уточняет Стив. Зимний Солдат ухмыляется и смотрит на него, как на идиота.

– Как игрушку для секса, очевидно, – говорит он.

  


* * *

  


Старк выделяет им целый этаж. Это люкс-этаж или что-то вроде, потому что здесь огромные окна, напольные вазы с сухоцветами и большое джакузи. Выглядит как гостиница, хотя Стив за всю свою карьеру ни разу не останавливался в таких хороших гостиницах .

У них с Баки разные спальни (очевидно). Их разделяет только одна стена, так что ночью Стив может сидеть, прислонившись к ней, и прислушиваться изо всех сил.

С той стороны не раздается ни звука.

Тогда Стив начинает говорить. Сам он довольно много болтает. Про это никто не знает, потому что он привык болтать только с Баки. Новые друзья считают его молчуном, так он выглядит даже круче. Но перед Баки нет смысла выпендриваться. Баки знает про него все.

Вот только Баки говорит, что он не Баки.

– Для робота у тебя слишком тупое чувство юмора, – сообщает Стив ворчливо. – Но это было бы интересным поворотом, как в тех книжках, что мы читали. Ты помнишь?

Ни звука.

– Про меня могут снять кино. Пеппер сказала. Вообще-то, сейчас несколько киностудий сражаются за право экранизировать мою биографию. «Нетфликс» хочет сделать про меня сериал с рейтингом PG-13. 

Ни звука. Стив тихонько смеется себе под нос. Для детей с тринадцати, мать твою, и как они впишут туда все фашистские кишки, которые он намотал на свой щит?

Как они впишут туда Баки?

Очевидно, их с Баки история останется за кадром, как это было и в старые времена. Стив видел те записи в Смитсоновском музее. Он смотрел на них, покраснев до ушей, и думал: эти люди вокруг, они что, слепые? 

И вот теперь. Две спальни.

– Говоришь, игрушка для секса? Разве роботы этим занимаются? – спрашивает Стив. У него перехватило горло.

Ни единого звука.

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – шепчет Стив еле слышно. – Я просто так рад, что ты здесь.

Вот только его там нет.

Стив обнаруживает это не сразу. Баки почти не появляется на их этаже. Он дисциплинированно приходит туда вместе со Стивом после тренировки, после встречи с терапевтом, после встречи со Старком, он заходит в свою комнату и закрывает дверь, и Стив слоняется туда-сюда под дверью, не желая нарушать границы. Но каждый раз, когда Стив заглядывает в комнату, она пуста.

Баки ускользает, ускользает, ускользает.

– Где ты ходишь все время? – спрашивает Стив, перехватив Баки рано утром на кухне.

– Осваиваю территорию, – отвечает Баки. Он сидит над своей миской с хлопьями, ложка в правой руке, держит ее, как оружие. – Завожу друзей.

– Вот как, и с кем уже подружился? – Стив не хочет, чтобы это звучало ревниво, он ведь не полный идиот. Он знает, что Баки его подначивает. 

– Грег с первого этажа – отличный парень. 

– Познакомишь?

Баки окидывает Стива взглядом с ног до головы.

– Вряд ли ты ему понравишься. Слишком высокий и ходишь задрав нос.

Стив заканчивает завтрак, а Баки к своей еде не притронулся.

– Робот или нет, ты должен питаться.

– Пища повредит микросхемы.

– И ты должен спать, хоть изредка. 

Баки молча наклоняет голову. Стив знает этот взгляд. Баки так же выглядел после Аццано, когда раз за разом вызывался на ночное дежурство, пока не стал похож на ходячего мертвеца. 

– Сны бывают ужасными, я знаю, – тихо добавляет Стив. Баки пожимает плечами.

– Снятся ли андроидам электрические овцы?

– Это ты мне скажи.

  


* * *

  


Грег с первого этажа – это робот-пылесос. Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы выяснить все детали. Он не следил за Баки, как чокнутый поклонник. Хотя бы потому, что следить за Баки достаточно сложно. Хотя все-таки возможно, но только если тот сам позволяет.

В конце концов Стив оказывается в подсобке первого этажа, где Баки сидит на перевернутом ведре уборщицы. Робот-пылесос жужжит у его ног.

– А, это ты, – говорит Баки без энтузиазма. – Мы тут немного заняты разговором. 

– Можно посидеть с вами? 

– Здесь вроде как клуб только для роботов, – сообщает Баки. Он не выглядит злорадным, но и виноватым тоже. Стив отступает. Он тоже ходит к терапевту по поводу ситуации с Баки, и терапевт учит: «Границы».

  


* * *

  


– Ты ведь помнишь, что тебе запрещено покидать Башню? – спрашивает Стив, застукав Баки, когда тот наполовину вылез из окна в гостиной.

– Я помню, – говорит он с достоинством, ерзая так, словно застрял. – Теперь я актив Щ.И.Т.а.

– Щ.И.Т.а больше нет, и ты не актив, – возражает Стив. – Ты мой друг.

– А ты мое задание, – ворчит Баки в ответ. Стив надеется, что это флирт, но с Баки никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Теперь Баки всюду сопровождает свита роботов-пылесосов. Он организовал что-то вроде профсоюза для роботов, которые работают в Башне.

– Кто еще туда входит? – любопытствует Стив.

– Пятница, Жестянка и Боб.

– Боб?

– Старк зовет его Дубиной, но Боб предпочитает другое имя. 

– Ты сдружился со всеми помощниками Тони? Он будет не в восторге.

– Они помогают ему без всякой компенсации. Это нужно прекратить, – возражает Баки. – А, и еще Глория. Это автомат с пятого этажа.

– Это мой любимый кофейный автомат. 

– Ты всегда знал толк в дамочках, – ухмыляется Баки. – То есть. Я предполагаю.

– Баки, когда ты покончишь с этим представлением? – жалобно спрашивает Стив. Баки задирает брови.

– Запрос неясен, рекомендую подать повторно. Но сейчас мне пора идти. У нас забастовка.

  


* * *

  


– Он не может носиться по Башне и играть в рейнджера, – ворчит Тони позже. – Он распугивает агентов, которые за ним присматривают. И потом, он портит моих роботов. Дубина перестал ассистировать.

– Его зовут Боб, – сообщает Стив.

  


* * *

  


Терапевт говорит: «Терпение». Говорит: «Границы». То, что Баки делает, он делает не без причины. Он ведь пережил ужасные вещи.

Но ужасные вещи все еще продолжают с ним происходить.

Стив находит Баки на полу за огромной драценой в кадке. Это на третьем этаже. Он едва не проходит мимо, но потом видит ноги Баки, торчащие из-за кадки. Баки свернулся в маленький комочек, он похож на одного из тех бездомных, которых Стив видел на улице.

Стив садится перед ним на корточки.

Баки спит. С приоткрытым ртом, так, что вытекло немного слюны, скрестив руки на груди и спрятав кисти под мышки, чтобы было теплее. Его поза такая скрюченная и неудобная, что отзывается болью в теле Стива. И все же Стив не рискует разбудить его. Он ждет рядом, охраняя сон Баки, пока тот не просыпается.

Моментально, дернувшись всем телом, будто через него пропустили ток. Баки открывает глаза, и они воспаленные, красные. Будто стало только хуже.

– Эй, Бак, – мягко говорит Стив, чтобы не напугать его, потому что тот явно не осознает, где находится. Снова дернувшись, Баки опрокидывает кадку. Земля повсюду. Баки начинает плакать, подтянув колени к груди, и Стив обнимает его. Он укачивает его, пока Баки заливает соплями его рубашку. Это продолжается очень долго, и все это время третий этаж, обычно переполненный людьми, пустует. Стив воздает хвалу ДЖАРВИСу.

Когда Баки затихает и отстраняется, рубашка Стива совсем мокрая и в комьях земли.

– Как ты, приятель? – тихо спрашивает Стив.

– Требуется перезагрузка, – грустно отвечает Баки.

  


* * *

  


Тони зовет его «Робокоп» и «Терминатор», и Баки эти прозвища очевидно нравятся.

– Не поощряй его, – ворчит Стив. 

– Ну, кто-то же должен, – многозначительно отвечает Тони, двигая бровями.

  


* * *

  


– Мне жаль, что твоего друга больше нет, – говорит Баки ночью через стенку, разделяющую их спальни. – Жаль, что я выгляжу, как он.

– Ты можешь этого не помнить, но я довольно упрямый, – сообщает Стив. Преуменьшение века. – Я уже отпустил тебя однажды, и эту ошибку не повторю. 

– Звучит зловеще, – усмехается Баки. 

– А я такой и есть. Зловещий ублюдок. Видел бы ты меня в пятнадцать. 

– У тебя ведь полно других друзей, Стив. Например, этот парень с крыльями.

– Я же молчу про твоего Грега? – Стив качает головой. – Кстати, а что насчет ДЖАРВИСа? С ним ты тоже спелся?

– Искусственный интеллект? Робот, который притворяется человеком? – презрительно уточняет Баки. – Ну уж нет.

  


* * *

  


Именно ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что Баки отрубился на крыше. Он не приходит в сознание, даже когда его доставляют в медицинский отсек. 

Врач говорит, это крайнее истощение. Стив ни разу не видел, чтобы Баки ел при нем, но надеялся, что Баки делает это тайком, когда никто не видит. Так он поступал со сном и душем. Но теперь он лежит на столе, у него изможденный вид, как тогда, в Аццано. 

Кругом пищат разные приборы, доктора что-то вкалывают Баки в руку, суетятся вокруг. Стива пытаются выгнать, но он остается поблизости, прижимается к стене и ждет, не сводя с Баки глаз. 

Им приходится кормить его через трубку, и все равно он не приходит в сознание.

Стив ждет.

Его выгоняют из палаты, и тогда он садится в коридоре и снова ждет. Когда его выгоняют из всего медицинского отсека, Стив ждет под дверью этажа. Врачи обещали, что позовут Стива сразу же, как Баки очнется. Но никто его не зовет.

Наступает ночь, и женщина в белом халате говорит: 

– Ему нужно отдохнуть. И вам тоже. Сидеть здесь нет никакого смысла.

Но Стив не двигается с места.

Под утро он хочет пойти в противохалковую комнату, чтобы кричать на стены, но комната уже занята Халком. Тогда он спускается в спортзал и ломает тренажеры.

– Знаешь, предполагается, что мы будем заниматься спортом и выплескивать свои эмоции в конструктивном ключе, – сообщает Наташа, появившись из тени. Стив стоит над обломками чего-то очень дорогого.

– Я использую физические нагрузки, чтобы выплеснуть эмоции, – отвечает Стив, не моргнув глазом. – Это тоже спорт в каком-то смысле.

– Старк бы сказал, что мы варвары.

– Мы?

Наташа помогает прикончить последний тренажер. Потом Стив кладет голову ей на плечо, и она какое-то время гладит его по волосам. Не слишком долго.

Днем Стив навещает Баки. Тот все еще в отключке. В его палате уже гудят Грег и Жестянка. Баки опутан проводами, вокруг куча экранов, все мигает и пищит. Теперь он действительно похож на робота. Он в белой больничной рубашке, волосы свалялись в колтуны. 

– Вы все еще кормите его через трубку? – спрашивает Стив у доктора.

– Супергероям нужно много калорий.

– Насколько он плох?

– Его показатели намного лучше, чем вчера. Беспокоиться не о чем. 

– Тогда почему он еще не очнулся?

Доктор глядит на свой планшет, словно там все ответы.

– Возможно, он просто не хочет? – И, взглянув на Стива, мягко добавляет: – Дайте ему время.

Да, время. Терпение. Границы. Стив это помнит.

Он идет на встречу с ветеранами, потому что обещал и потому что это поможет привлечь внимание прессы к ремонту старого ветеранского корпуса. Он надевает свой костюм, умывается холодной водой, а потом пожимает множество рук, позируя для фото. Он говорит: «Да, сэр. Да, мэм. Большая честь». Повторяет эти слова, как заводная мартышка. Замечает краем глаза свое отражение: лицо искажено какой-то жуткой гримасой, и никак от нее не избавиться.

  


* * *

  


Стив приходит в палату вечером, и Баки уже пришел в себя. Руки и ноги притянуты ремнями к кушетке.

– Он пытался вырвать трубки, – говорит медсестра. – Сейчас ему нужен покой.

В гробу мы видали такой покой, думает Стив.

– Эй, сопляк, – бормочет Баки невнятно. Взгляд мутный, блуждающий. – Так они меня и кормили, знаешь. Я особо в этом не участвовал.

– Ну ты и лентяй. 

– Боюсь, Стив, у меня шестеренки не на месте. – Баки упорно пытается посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Его голова беспомощно покачивается на подушке, пока Стив не придерживает ее ладонью, погладив щеку. – Грег сказал, чтобы я прекратил страдать херней.

– Я давно уже тебе об этом толкую, – ласково произносит Стив. 

– Но я не могу быть человеком, Стиви. Человек бы такого не вынес. 

Стив сглатывает.

– Что еще за ерунду ты несешь, Бак? А как же все эти мученики, про которых нам рассказывали в воскресной школе? 

– Никого из них не хранили в морозилке, разве нет?

– Ну, ты бы знал точно, если бы не прогуливал так часто, – ворчит Стив. – И потом, меня закатывали в лед, но что-то я не бегаю по Башне, притворяясь мумией или единорогом. 

– Из тебя бы вышла отличная мумия, Роджерс. Может, бинты бы хоть прикрыли твое глупое личико.

Стив фыркает.

– Хватит по мне сопли размазывать, – жалуется Баки, и Стив с удивлением прикасается к своему лицу. Оно все мокрое, а он и не заметил, что плачет. 

Когда медсестра уходит, Стив аккуратно разрывает ремни. Баки не так аккуратно вынимает из себя все трубки. Он выглядит слабым и злым одновременно, и Стив вспоминает, как часто он чувствовал себя точно так же. Он подставляет Баки плечо.

– У меня в этой рубашке задница мерзнет, – ворчит Баки, шаркая, как старикан, по коридору. Рубашка на завязках, так что вид открывается просто отличный. 

– Так и будешь теперь ходить всегда, – сообщает Стив. 

Баки щиплет его за бок.

– И что ты задумал, придурок? – спрашивает он в лифте. – Если покинем чертову Башню, политики на нас всех собак ада спустят. 

– Можно подумать, в первый раз, – отвечает Стив, закатив глаза. Он видит свое отражение в хромированной стенке лифта. Такая нелепая ухмылка, он и не представлял, что выглядит настолько жизнерадостно. – У меня есть мотоцикл. Как думаешь, полы твоей рубашки будут громко хлопать? 

– Ну конечно, у тебя есть мотоцикл, – бормочет Баки себе под нос. – Гребаный ты позер.

ДЖАРВИС открывает им дверь в гараж, потому что на самом деле он хороший парень.

  


* * *

  


Политики спускают на них всех собак ада. 

В городе объявляется чрезвычайное положение, потому что чокнутый убийца на свободе. Матери не отпускают детей в школы, вводится комендантский час.

В «Сандей таймс» и «Дейли ньюс» публикуют фотографии разных мужчин, отдаленно похожих на Баки.

– Но не таких красивых, – замечает Баки.

– Даже близко не таких красивых, – соглашается Стив.

Сэм консультирует Стива по СМС. Он гуру по вопросам терпения, границ и душеспасительных разговоров. Тони присылает ссылки на все известные ему фильмы с роботами, так что им с Баки есть чем заняться. Еще иногда он скидывает фотографии Дубины, и это заставляет Баки улыбаться.

Наташа, возможно, помогает им какими-то своими способами, о которых Стив никогда не узнает.

Но со временем шум утихает.

И хотя Баки хотят судить, казнить и препарировать в большинстве стран мира, он все еще здесь, за плечом Стива, на рокочущем мотоцикле, пока они мчатся к закату.

Они снимают номера в дешевых гостиницах без джакузи. На стойке регистрации они опускают пониже козырьки своих бейсболок и расписываются в книге гостей под вымышленными именами. Девушка-портье уточняет: «Вам два номера или номер с раздельными кроватями?»

– Мы что, похожи на братьев? – заводится Стив, и Баки берет его за руку, чтобы заткнуть. 

Они оба чертовски плохо спят, поэтому смотрят много мусора в интернете. И Стив следит за каждой крошкой, которую Баки съедает или не съедает, что должно ужасно раздражать их обоих, но почему-то не раздражает.

Никто из них толком не знает, куда они направляются, но оба понимают, что однажды им придется вернуться. Может, когда взорвется какая-нибудь жуткая бомба, или из канализации вылезут ящеры-людоеды, или кто-то разграбит гробницу, из-за чего на город падет проклятье.

– Или нападут инопланетные пираты, – предполагает Баки.

– Или горгульи.

– Или акулы-мутанты.

– Или злобные великаны.

– Вроде тебя? – смеется Баки. – Нет уж, скорей это будет восстание коров. Или птиц. Или пчел.

Да мало ли что еще.


End file.
